Gundam 00: You'll Marry Me
by nadleehdylandy
Summary: I suck at summaries, but this is a LockTie fic. WARNING: Yaoi Note: Timeline of the story is a complete mess XD
1. Chapter 1

2315 AD

Lockon smiled at the sudden memory, it's been 13 years since he was recruited and joined Celestial Being and it's been 7 years since he and Tieria became together, and so good to be true the world is finally peaceful even after that encounter with those aliens called ELS, he thought briefly that Tieria's already gone when he came with Setsuna on the ELS world but was relieved when he came back snarky as ever. Now that he think about it, there's only one time where Tieria said 'I LOVE YOU' to him, even after a long time they've spent together as a couple, it's when he pretended and act that he died on the operation Fallen Angels which almost resulted in permanent and real death when Tieria almost threw him into space.

A sudden idea popped into his mind, he smiled to himself and floated hurriedly into the bridge, looking for a certain purple haired meister. As he saw the purple hair, he drifted and floated towards him before sliding his hands on the smaller meister's waist.

Tieria rolled his eyes but didn't move away from his hold.

"As much as I don't want to disappoint you Mr. Dylandy, I'am as you can see fixing these Gundams, so if you don't mind, go head somewhere or do anything or waste your time or focus you attention elsewhere" he said

Lockon chuckled " Aw you don't want to disappoint me, sorry baby but you're the only person I want to give my full attention, even if I'm doing things or talking to people you're the only one running into my mind, you're probably tired from running right?" Lockon whispered on his ears smelling the sweet scent of Tieria hair.

Tieria rolled his eyes "That line of yours is old already, 5" he said

Lockon smiled but try a disappointed voice. "My lines always get a mark of 10, you probably don't love me anymore" he mumbled as he released Tieria and stare at the floor looking depress.

Tieria sighed inwardly, he floated in front of Lockon and cupped his cheeks "You know it's not true" he said.

Lockon smiled "Really?" he said as he gave a quick kiss to the shorter meister.

Tieria frowned "You know that already, what's the point of asking anyway"

"I never heard you say 'I love you' or 'I love you too' to me" Lockon pouted.

"You know that already so why do you still need to hear it, action speaks louder than words, Lockon Stratos" Tieria defended

"But I wanna hear it" Lockon continue pouting like a kid.

"No, you're being a spoiled brat Lockon Stratos, it's not a good characteristics of a meister" Tieria teased

"But as you're boyfriend I have all the rights to be spoiled by you" he complained..

He expected Tieria to tell him to go off, but instead the purple haired meister cupped his cheeks with both hands and kissed him, but pulled away in an instant.

He looked at Tieria's eyes and smiled winningly he waited for the words to come from his sweet lips.

"I'm waiting.. come on, tell me how much you love me" he said confidently.

Tieria smiled and poked the tip of Lockon's nose.

"I-" Tieria started.

Lockon smiled

"I-Hate you" Tieria said as he floated away from him, smiling all the way.

Lockon's smile disappeared, sure he expected that but it was still disappointing..

"I'm gonna get you to say that you love me too!" he shouted..

"Not in your life Lockon Stratos"

Lockon grinned, time to put the plan into action.

"If you did.." he paused, Tieria looked back at him..

"If you did, even once, you'll have to marry me!" he shouted.

Tieria's eyes widened and blushed. Lockon chuckled..

"With that, I'm telling you that there's no way you'll ever hear it coming from me." Tieria replied.

Lockon smirked.

"Do we have a deal?" he said.

"Challenge accepted" Tieria said as he spun around and continue floating away from Lockon.

"Swear in the name of Celestial Being and Veda!" he shouted

"I'am true to my words, I swear!" Tieria replied.

Lockon felt his grin widening, his heart thumping madly in happiness, maybe he should now start looking for churches.

"I love you!" he shouted, attempting to get a very wanted response..

"I hate you" Tieria replied..

Lockon smiled and murmured to himself.

"Tieria Erde, You'll marry me"


	2. Chapter 2

Lockon and Tieria were assigned to go to Earth and talk to the General Kati Mannequin about some matters on how to keep the peace they were all having, ever since the ELS incident, the government and the Celestial Being started to cooperate with one another, well truthfully this maybe their very first face to face meeting.

As soon as they came they were welcomed by Soma Peries, who's been staying in Earth for awhile and Kati Mannequin with Patrick Collasaur.

"Lockon, Tieria" she called.. The couple slightly bowed their heads.

"Both of you are members of Celestial Beings, I'am Kati Mannequin of the federation government" Kati held her hands, Lockon and Tieria shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a great General as you are" Tieria said.

Lockon shook her hands as well "Code Name's Lockon Stratos, a Gundam Meister, we're hoping to work well with you." he said.

"Count on it, It's also a pleasure to actually meet the pilots of the Gundams" Lockon smiled in acknowledgement.

"How have you been Marie?" Tieria asked.

Marie smiled at them "Just fine, I've been doing very well, how's everyone"

"They're doing good too, Allelujah said he missed you so much" Lockon said, Marie smiled.

"Wow you're pretty!" Patrick shouted as he held Tieria hands, the purple haired meister tilt his head, Kati and Lockon's brow twitched.

"I didn't even imagine that a cute girl like you is a member of Celestial Being, are you their tactical forecaster?" Patrick announced. "My name is Patrick Collasaur, and I'am the AEU's ace, pleased to meet you gorgeous"

Tieria recognized the guy, he was famous for being knocked out by Setsuna God knows how many times already.

"Tieria Erde, Gundam Meister" she said, Kati and Patrick were both startled by the revelations.

"You must be quite skilled, what's your unit?" Patrick said.

Tieria blinked.

"I'am in fact trained, we're not supposed to divulge any private information, but I suppose it would just be for the two of you, I'am the Gundam Meister and the pilot of Seravee, the one with cannons and heavy weapons, I'am included in the armed intervention eight years ago" he exposed.

"Wow! I remembered facing you years ago, I didn't know that the pilot of that Gundam is actually a hot chick" Patrick said.

Tieria tilted his head once again. Did he just refer to him as a 'hot chick'? what is that supposed to mean? Does he think that he's kind of smoking little chicken.? God he really couldn't understand how this human's talk.

Tieria's thoughts vanished as Patrick took his right hands and leaned as if attempting to kiss the top of his palm.

"I wish you'd stay here more often" he leaned closed to the hands "and I want to get to know you mo-" he was stopped when Lockon took Tieria's free hands and pulled the smaller man towards him and Kati pulled his ears back.

"Have you forgotten that you're married already?" Kati frowned at him.

Patrick scratch his head, "Of course I didn't forget that, I just want to make friends with miss pretty over there, don't be jealous no matter how many pretty girls I met you would still be the only girl for me" he said acting all charming.

"1" Both Kati, Marie and Tieria marked. Lockon chuckled.

Patrick shook his head, "Well to sum it all up it's a three" he said.

"Anyway miss Tieria, if ever you're single I have many handsome colleagues, I can introduce you to them" he said but was cut by Lockon.

"Sorry pal, mine" he said as he show him his hands holding Tieria's.

Patrick shook his head "What a lucky guy you are" he said and put his hands over Lockon's shoulder.

"I hope you'll invite me on your marriage" he said.

Tieria blushed and look away. Kati and Marie smiled.

"Sure thing brother" Lockon put his hands on Patrick's shoulder.

"I guess, that's for today, we would like to request your presence at the assembly tomorrow" Kati said

"We'd be more honored to come and be part of it, thank you" Lockon said, as both of them turned and gave a salute to the General.

"See ya around Marie" Lockon said.

Marie nodded. "Say hi to them for me" she said.

Tieria nodded as well, they walked away in the corridor.

"See ya miss Tieria." Patrick shouted.

Tieria looked back and smile. "Mr." he said.

Patrick blinked in confusion.

"Not 'miss', 'mister', and for future reference I'am in fact male' Tieria smiled again before he bowed, Lockon did the same. When they disappeared in the corner, Kati and Patrick were both startled at the sudden revelation, they both looked at Marie as if asking for confirmation, the white haired soldier smiled back and nodded, that left the couple frozen for a minute.

They were back to their hotel room once some preparations were completed, Tieria lay on the bed. Lockon lays beside him as well, hugging the smaller meister on his waist, Tieria snuggled close to him, he held him close, even after 7 years he was glad that there is still as spark between their relationship, he was happy that even though there are many obstacles that's making their relationship complicated there are still staying strong and definitely will stay strong.

"Lockon" Tieria spoke, Lockon notice that he's a bit sleepy already, maybe he's tired.

"Yeah?" he said hugging the shorter man close to his chest, Tieria lay his head on the brunette meister's broad chest.

"What did Patrick mean when he says that I'm a hot chick, do I look like a freaking smoking little chicken?" he frowned as he asked.

Lockon laughed at this, Oh he was definitely cute when he's being clueless like this.

"No..not little chicken, that's what men commonly use to refer to some beautiful and gorgeous lady" he explain.

"What a weird way to call someone and I'am not a lady either" Tieria said.

Lockon smiled. "I guess Patrick is right all along, that I'am lucky" he said

Tieria looked up at him, "Why is that?" he asked.

Lockon leaned and kissed Tieria's lips. "I'm lucky, coz I have the prettiest chick in the whole universe."

Tieria frowned "I thought it's only for ladies?" he asked.

Lockon smiled. "I don't care, still I'm very lucky" he leaned and kissed Tieria once again.

Tieria smiled and leaned back to Lockon's chest.

They stay silent for awhile, they don't need words to express their feelings, being with that one person you love the most is by your side. Both of them fell asleep, comfortable in each other's hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Lockon and Tieria were just ordinary couple, arguing and making up, but today it seemed rather different.

"What now? You're saying that you'll be just fine? Fuck! Tieria, I almost had a heart attack when you went in there ALONE! Why didn't wait for me?" Lockon scolded.

"If I think I couldn't handle it, I would wait for you, but as you can see right now, I'am perfectly fine.!" He said.

"I'm allowed to be worried!" Lockon answered.

"Lockon Stratos, I know that we have a relationship, I have a responsibilities to you but I also have a responsibilities as a Gundam Meister and a member of Celestial Being, you know me too well right?" Tieria said but Lockon didn't want to listen for excuses right now.

"If you got captured by the enemies, what am I supposed to do?" Lockon said

"Uhhm, I don't know, mourn for me and forget me?" Tieria replied in his usual cold voice.

"I said captured! Not killed!" Lockon is almost shouting.

Tieria enjoyed seeing Lockon lose his composure, he decided to play with him for a little bit.

"I'm sure that if I got captured I'll be perfectly killed" Tieria said.

"Fuck Tieria don't change the topic, why did you go there alone?!" Lockon provoked.

" Because I know I can manage alone, and according to Veda-" Tieria said but was cut by Lockon it's obvious that he's angry.

"Veda.. Veda again! Shit!" Lockon said. "If Veda ask you to jump off the cliff will you obey?!" he continued.

"Don't be a jerk, of course" he said.

Something in Lockon snapped. He grew quiet for a second.

"If Veda told you to leave me.. will you comply?" He asked in a low voice.

"What's the point of asking anyway?" Tieria said, this whole conversation is starting to get to his nerves. He felt like it's not just about the issue anymore.

"Just answer" Lockon's voice grew a little softer.

"Don't be stupid.. of course n-" Tieria was cut again by Lockon's movement

"I see" he said as he spun around, as he turned around, Tieria could only see a depressed and disappointed face from him. Tieria blinked, and blinked again, this is obviously a misunderstanding.

He was about to follow Lockon when he heard someone fighting as well.

Unfortunately Allelujah and Marie were also having a lovers quarrel, and from what he can hear it's about some issue regarding Marie going back as a super soldier to serve the military.

Tieria shook his head, is today also called as 'lovers-quarrel's-day'? he thought as he went to follow Lockon but he was nowhere to be found.

He was about to go to Lockon's quarters but stopped as Christina Sierra announced that Hydra (Lockon's new Gundam, I can't think of a proper name anyway) is about to launch.

"Lockon Stratos, Gundam Hydra launching" Lockon announced.

He pulled out his communicator and attempt to have a private visual communication with Lockon.

"Where are you going Lockon Stratos?" he asked.

Lockon stayed absolutely quiet for a moment. Tieria tried to be considerate, he knew that it was his fault and it was him that cause such depression and anger to Lockon.

"Lockon look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It's obviously a misunderstanding" Tieria apologized sincerely, Come on where are you going Lockon?" he repeated.

Lockon's face was painted with both sadness, disappointment and anger, he could tell that, but he won't let him vent his frustrations elsewhere.

"What's the point of asking?" Lockon said. "And more of it, why do you even care?" he continued.

Tieria's eyes widened, he never heard Lockon speak that way, maybe he really crossed the line, he shouldn't have argue with him when he asked for the reason why he didn't wait for him.

"Come back here at once Lockon Stratos. I'm so sorry, come on please go back." Tieria pleaded. But Lockon's face remained blank. His usual jolly expression is now gone.

"I'm going to Earth and look for a person who would not give me up over a stupid computer" Lockon said and at that he forcefully broke the communication line.

Tieria was startled, he can feel his arms shaking in anger. He actually didn't know what makes him angry, the way Lockon called Veda as a stupid computer, or what Lockon said that he was going to look for someone else.

Tieria groaned, he was frustrated, he already apologized didn't he? So if Lockon doesn't want to accept his apology and find someone else to comfort him, fine then.


	4. Chapter 4

Lockon land on the tropical island that Celestial Being owned. He wanted to be alone but he never expected to see someone sitting under the shade of the coconut tree.

He came closer and realized it was the HRL's super soldier.

"Marie?" he called.

The super soldier quickly wiped her tears. Lockon sighed and sat beside her.

"Did the two of you argue?" he asked.

Marie nodded. She looked back into where Hydra was placed.

"Is Tieria here with you?" Marie asked.

Lockon shook his head and sighed. "We have an argument too." He said.

"I see" Marie murmured.

Meanwhile on the ship.

"Problem?" Allelujah asked Tieria who's been starring on the Gundams for quite awhile already.

Tieria sighed. "Allelujah, is it wrong to obey Veda's mission plan or order?"he asked.

"No actually." He said knowing what happen about the last mission. "You should try to explain to Lockon, he was just worried about you." He continued.

"I apologized, but he doesn't want to accept it." Tieria said.

"Same is the problem here." Allelujah muttered.

"Something wrong with you and Marie?" Tieria asked.

"I only want her to stop being a soldier coz I'm worried about her, at least here I get to fight along side her" Allelujah explained.

Tieria smiled a little. "I think it's supposed to be you and Lockon who should be talking right now, you have same issues." He said.

Allelujah chuckled, "We do have same issues, both of the person we love doesn't want to accept our apologies, how rude of them" Allelujah said and shook his head and patted Tieria's head and smiled at him.

"Guess we have to make up with them and clear those misunderstandings" Tieria suggested and Allelujah nodded.

They were interrupted by a loud announcement of Mileina Vashti.

"25 mobile suits from the remnants of A-Laws is detected they have 2 cruisers with them, all Gundam Meisters prepare to sortie, I repeat all meisters prepare to sortie"

"Apology would have to wait, come Allelujah" Tieria ordered.

"Roger" Allelujah respond.

The Gundams went into the battlefield, 25 mobile suits were visible and a cruisers was detected to have 10 mobile suits each.

"This is going to be tough" Lyle said "Get into position guys" he said.

"Roger" all the meisters replied.

They were having a furious battle when the cruisers released the remaining mobile suits in standby, which appeared to be suicidal weapons.

"Fuck.." Lyle said.

All of the meisters were fighting the others, they didn't notice that a mobile suit was preparing to crash and fire into the Ptolemaios.

Tieria saw the upcoming attack and flew in front of the ship to protect the others causing him to receive a direct hit

"Tieria!" Setsuna and the others called. He activated the raiser system and attacked the enemies. The force were almost wiped out, only a two cruisers were left escaping the battlefield.

The Zabanya manages to get a hold of Nadleeh (different suit, but with the same name, I like the name Nadleeh so much XD).

"Tieria, Tieria!" Lyle called, as other Gundam units helped in getting Nadleeh back.

Lockon and Marie were eating their lunch that Lockon cooked, they were merely just talking about Tieria and Allelujah. Lockon suddenly felt something, his heart raced and he felt very bad for a moment, he sighed inwardly and tried to push the thoughts away. They were interrupted by a sudden sound of the communicator.

"Lockon!" Christina yelled, she looked very troubled and depressed. Lockon didn't like the way she looked at him as if something bad happen.

"What is it Christina? If it's about a mission, I'll be going back there, but if it's about-" he was cut by Christina's sudden outburst.

"It's Tieria" she yelled, he could almost see tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. His heart is thumping madly, something bad happen he thought.

"What is it?" He asked, he doesn't like the way he felt.

Christina broke into tears and Lichty tried to comfort her, she looked very scared.

"We were attack by the enemies with large number of mobile suits, many of them were suicidal weapons, the whole Ptolemaios would have been blown up by now if it weren't for Tieria" Lichty explained, Lockon's heartbeats were fast and loud.

"Is he alright?" he asked in a low voice, his limbs and hands were trembling.

"Lockon, Nadleeh has taken a severe damage, and Tieria he's been injured.." Lichty said.

"I'll be going back now, Lockon Stratos out" he said, he nodded in Marie in acknowledgment,

"I'm sorry, but I'll be going ahead" he said, before he dashed out of the base and launch Hydra.

He smacked his fist on the controller,

"Tieria.." he muttered.. How could he be so selfish? If something were to happen to him, he'll never forgive himself for leaving him behind. If he's there he could have.. he could have protected him.. even if he doesn't want to be protected he would..


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the Hydra docked in the Ptolemy Lockon dashed out and went to the infirmary, ignoring the people inside Tieria's room. His heart sank as he saw his condition.

Tieria was laying, he looked very vulnerable and a peaceful look on his face, an oxygen was barely helping him to breathe.

Lockon sat beside him and held his hands, he tighten his grip as if he's not willing to go well truthfully he really doesn't want to let go, he held his hands into his lips and kissed it.

"Sorry" he said "I'm sorry Tieria.." he muttered. The crews present in the moment decided to give them some privacy.

Tieria moved a little, he's face was filled with pain and discomfort. Lockon held his hands tighter and kiss it once again.

"Wake up now…I'm begging you" he said "I love you so much" he continued. He looked down, he couldn't look at him right now, seeing how pained he was..

"I love you Lockon.." Tieria said.. Lockon's eyes widened, he looked up to him wondering if he was awake, he look a lot peaceful and better now.

Lockon smiled into himself upon concluding that he was still asleep..

"You'll freak out when you found out that you're already engaged with me" he said as he leaned closer and kissed him on the lips.

_Meanwhile on the briefing hall _

"I'm sorry Allelujah" Marie said.

The super soldiers gaze softened as he looked at the white haired girl. He smiled at her and held her in an embrace.

"It doesn't matter anymore" Allelujah said as he kissed Marie's forehead.

"Anyway how's Tieria?" she asked.

"He's in stable condition now" Allelujah said.

"Lockon was very worried about him, he went into that tropical island and unwind there, it seems like he and Tieria had a misunderstanding but as soon as he found out that he's badly injured, he dashed out of the quarters and immediately launched." She said smiling.

"Lockon just loved Tieria too much, I admire how strong is their relationship, sometimes it's actually awkward to talk to Tieria with Lockon around." Allelujah said and Marie nodded.

"Lockon told me that at first he only regarded Tieria as a friend, but as time goes by he realized that's he's falling 'HARD' for him already." Marie chuckled silently at that.

"I hardly ever caught any sign of it" Allelujah and Marie both chuckled.

_Flashback _

_2308 AD [Before the incident when Lockon protected Tieria]_

"You like me?" Lockon said, he was both perplexed and surprised.

Tieira frowned "I don't see anything surprising with that."

"No really?" Lockon said, Tieria tilted his head. "You really like me?" he repeated.

Tieria rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do like you, in fact-" he repeated and emphasized the word 'like'.

"Stop!" Lockon held his hands up his face level.

"I'm sorry but, I'm not into you like that..Sure I like you too.. but not in a way.." he tried to puzzle some words into his brain on how to describe it, that won't disappoint or offend Tieria.

"I mean, yes I don't care about gender or age, I don't care whether you're human or not, but..I'm not yet thinking about having a relationship right now." He mumbled.

Tieria frowned.. "I don't understand, do you have to consider those things to like a person? And what do you mean by relationship?" Tieria said.

"You just said that you like me.. of course.. that- that means-" Lockon cannot find the right words to explain to his comrades.

Tieria chuckled and smiled at him. Lockon blinked, he hadn't seen him smile like that ever since he came into Ptolemy, 'beautiful' he mentally commented.

"I think I understand what's running in your mind." Tieria spoke snapping him from his trail of thoughts. "I mean, I like you.. but not in a romantic way" he continued, Lockon felt dumb at the moment, God this is embarrassing.. what is he thinking jumping into conclusion like that.

"I like you the same way I like Setsuna and the others, you're dependable, I like your company, although you're always making a joke out of everything but I guess it suits you" he said, Lockon was focusing at him, he hadn't know when did Tieria Erde looked so.. gorgeous.. maybe he just realized it now that he's been this close. "you're an idiot but you're trustworthy and very compliant to the mission" he said.

"Hey I don't know if I should take that as an insult or complement" Lockon complained.

Tieria smiled once again, God he really should do that more often, it was soothing for Lockon.

"You can take it as both" he replied and smiled once again. Lockon found himself looking away to hide the blush clinging into his cheeks.

After awhile, Lockon seemed to focus his attention to Tieria always. He couldn't quite comprehend the reason why, but it's seems like Tieria's always in the periphery of his vision.

One time when they were out shopping together, although he didn't know how he managed to convince Tieria to come with him, well maybe a little Christina Sierra's magic worked well.

He and Tieria decided to split up for he still has some matter he had to do and decided that they meet up in a specific coffee shop in the city.

When he entered the shop he smiled as he caught a sight of the purple hair, but frowned when he saw another man sitting across the small meister. He sat on the table near Tieria's table and try himself to be hidden and not quite away from them to hear what they were talking about.

"So pretty girl, can I have your number?" a good looking guy said, Lockon couldn't help but clench his fist. Is he jealous? Why would he be?

"I don't usually talk to strangers" Tieria said, snarky as ever, Lockon thought.

"Come on honey, don't be such a bitch, I know you want me too, every woman does." The man said, Lockon bang his fist on the table causing the man and Tieria to look at him. Tieria blinked twice.

"Lockon" he said, Lockon held Tieria's hands and pulled him away from the table after leaving the payment.

He's been dragging him all over around looking for a place to settle. He doesn't know why, but seeing Tieria with other guys makes his blood boil.

"Lockon Stratos, what is wrong with you?!" Tieria said.

Lockon pushed him to sat on a bench. Tieria glared at him.

"What is wrong with you..?" Tieria complained.

Lockon sat on his feet in front of him and held his hands.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"Who?" Tieria tilt his head.

"That man in the café" Lockon mumbled.

"I don't know, he just sat in front of me, and keep on asking my name and my number." Tieria answered.

"He's not your boyfriend?" Lockon asked quietly.

Tieria glared at him once again.

"Are you crazy? well I know already for a long time that you are indeed crazy, I don't have a boyfriend, why are you asking anyway?" Tieria asked.

"Coz, I'm jealous damn it!" Lockon blurted out.

Tieria blinked twice, Lockon really developed a habit of surprising him.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't freaking understand myself anymore, I hate seeing guys around you, I hate seeing other guys holding you or making you smile."

"And why is that again?" Tieria asked.

"Coz, I like you very much! no- I think love you! Yes, that's it! I love you very much!" Lockon shouted making Tieria blinked in surprise once again, Tieria didn't miss the chance in seeing the formidable Lockon Stratos blushing.

Tieria chuckled "And here I thought that you don't like me in 'that way' " Tieria looked suspiciously at him. "And let me tell you something, in case you didn't know, I'm a male and as you know I'm not a human either." Tieria said.

"I don't care" Lockon said, Tieria stared at him "I don't care if you're a male or a female, human or not, it doesn't matter"

"Are you stupid? Of course it matters. Lockon Stratos look, as much as I hate to admit it, you are attractive, although you're stupid you are one hell of a guy who could pick up every woman you like, so if you're just looking for a person to have a commitment with, I am 100% sure that I'm not the right choice." Tieria said. Lockon grew silent and seem to think for awhile.

"I want you.." Lockon mumbled.. Tieria looked at him "I want you to be mine. I don't care about anything.. it's just you, I want and needed" Lockon said, Tieria blushed at his sudden confession.

Lockon was starring at the ground, carefully examining the features of the street, Tieria chuckled.

"Come on, this is not funny, I'm nervous..!" Lockon said, this made Tieria laugh even more. "Sorry but I can't help it, seeing the respectable Lockon Stratos blushing and all too nervous? It's a very rare opportunity" Tieria said.

Lockon stared at him for a moment.

"So.. is it okay?" he asked.

"I suppose, but let me think about it first, okay?" Tieria replied.

"Don't make me wait too long" Lockon said happily.

Tieria frowned "Humans really are impatient" he commented then smile, Lockon smile to him as well.

"I love you Tieria"

[At present!]

"I love you Tieria"

"Lockon…"

"Mmmm"

"Lockon Stratos"

"Hmmm?"

"Neil Dylandy wake up!" Tieria shouted, Lockon raised his head from the bed. He blinked twice.

"Goodness, what a sleeper you are.. I've been calling you 4 times- no 6 times already and you didn't eve-mmm" before Tieria could even finish Lockon kissed him already, deeply kissed him.

Tieria's eyes widened but softened as he saw the relieved look in Lockon's face, he put his hands around Lockon's head and pulled him closer.

When air became a necessity, Lockon broke the kiss and hug his lover as tight as he could.

"I'm sorry, Tieria.. I'm so sorry" he said..

Tieria smiled and hugged him back.. "Sorry too, forgive me?" he said..

Lockon nodded.. "Sorry I left you behind.. This wouldn't have happen if I try to understand you more.. I'm sorry" he said, sadness could be traced from his voice.

Tieria shook his head and smiled at him, "It's okay, Lockon I want to tell you something.." he said.

"What is it?" Lockon slightly pushed Tieria so that he could see his face, he sat beside him and held his waist, Tieria leaned his head in to his lover's shoulder..

"You ask me if I would leave you if Veda ordered it"

"It doesn't matter.."Lockon cut him off with a sad voice..

"I won't.." Tieria continued, Lockon looked at him with disbelief "I won't leave you even if Veda ordered me to do so.. Because I.. I love you so much…" Tieria mumbled..

"AHA!" Lockon shouted, Tieria looked at him with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Tieria asked, actually clueless on what caused Lockon to shout like that..

"Tieria Erde, you lost in the challenge.." Lockon said, with a winning smile and a wide grin.

"What challenge?" Tieria tilt his head in confusion.

Lockon shook his head.. "Did you just got hit in the head during the last fight? It's not like you, forgetting something as important as that" Lockon said.

Tieria's eyes widened in realization.

"Wait!" he shouted, Lockon found himself grinning more "It's not counted, I got carried away" he explained.

Lockon shook his head once again.. "Tieria Erde, I'm sure you swore in the name of Celestial Being that you'll marry me if get you to say that you love me, and you did just now.. so it means.." Lockon said as he leaned closer and kissed the smaller meister..

Tieria blushed deeper, he was about to complain when Lockon took something from his pocket and knelt in front of the bed, he held the box and open it revealing a sliver diamond ring.

"I may not be the best man in the world, I may not have a good past or present but I assure you, that I will try my best to give you a good future, I promise I won't hurt you, I promise I won't make you cry, and I promise I'll make you happy forever, if you'll let me.." Lockon said.

Tieria stared endearingly at him, he felt warm tears rolling into his cheeks..

"Lockon I'm not a female, I'm not human either, I couldn't give you a child, I couldn't give you a family that I know you want to have.." Tieria said. Lockon wiped away the tears from his cheeks and kissed his hands..

"I don't care about anything, it's okay if we couldn't have a child of our own, we can adopt, it will help other kids as well" Lockon chuckled, Tieria frowned.

"This is no laughing matter Lockon, you're talking about something permanent. If you make a decision like that, do you think it's better to think about it first..? you know what you are risking here is your happiness and your future" Tieria was cut when Lockon placed a finger on his lips.

"My future is fine if you are there, I've been thinking about this for almost two years already"

"That long?" Tieria asked in surprise, he didn't know that things like this were already running in his lovers mind.

Lockon nodded. "I've been wanting to marry you already, the problem is I just want to make the world peaceful before I ask you to have a permanent life with me. Seven years is not enough, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said..

"Lockon- I"

"Tieria, will you marry me? I know I'm not the richest man in the world, I'm not the most clever man in the world either, I'm not an innovator like Setsuna, I'm just me, all I could give you is myself and my heart.. will you.. accept me as I'am and marry me, Tieria Erde?" he asked. Although he thought that this lines seemed very cheesy, but that's how he felt.

Tieria wiped his tears and nodded then smiled.. "Yes- Yes- Lockon I will marry you" he said.

Lockon smiled, he pulled out the ring from the ox and slipped it into Tieria's finger, he stood and kissed the shorter meister.

"I promise I'll make you happy forever" Lockon said.

Tieria hugged him back as he let a smile play across his face.


	6. Chapter 6

2 days later

"What's that?!" Christina Sierra squealed in glee as he saw that diamond ring Tieria was wearing.

"What?" Tieria tried to sound not too embarrassed but his voice is betraying him and so as the blush playing across his cheeks.

"So does this mean, you two were already-" Christina waited for confirmation.

"Yeah, we're engaged" Lockon speak from behind with an obvious grin.

Tieria rolled his eyes.

"Kyyaaaa!, I can't believe it! Finally after seven years!" Chris yelled as she held Tieria's hands. "Congratulations! I'm happy for both of you"

Tieria tried his best to smile; he doesn't want Christina Sierra to feel bad after all.

"So when is the wedding?" she asked.

"Hmm, considering that I've got everything prepared for almost two years already, we can do it tomorrow" Lockon said, he was chuckling but it's obvious that he was serious.

Tieria shook his head and went back to his work.

"Seriously Lockon, when is the marriage going to take place?" Christina asked curiously.

"Probably twice or 3 months from now" Lockon said. "Hey I'm serious, I want to be married as soon as possible but there are still some preparations needed."

Christina grins widely before she excuses herself.

"Obviously, she's going to spread the news" Tieria said without looking away from his computer.

Lockon leaned and stole as kiss on his cheeks, Tieria looked at him and glared, accustomed to it already, Lockon just planted another kiss.

"I'm serious when I said we could be married tomorrow if you want" Lockon said hugging Tieria from the back.

Tieria leaned into the hug. "I know, but there's no need to rush right?" he said.

Lockon nodded.. "It's true"

A month before the wedding, Lockon was thinking whether Tieria would wear a suit or a bridal gown on their wedding, he actually doesn't care what he wear, as long as Tieria will show up he's fine with anything, although on the back of his mind seeing Tieria walk in the aisle towards him in a bridal gown would be a pleasant view. Lockon smiled at the thought, this brought memories he could never forget.

2314 AD

"Tieria and Anew were to infiltrate and gather information about the remnants of A-Laws, Lockon and Lyle were assign to go as backups, this is a reconnaissance mission, meaning you don't have to show yourself as a Gundam meisters, you guys just needs to meddle or socialize with other people to gather information" Sumeragi discussed the mission plan.

"Meaning they have to do it just as what Tieria did before?" Allelujah asked.

Sumeragi nodded before displaying a knowing smile.

"I'm afraid to say it, but Tieria you were to infiltrate in a woman disguise again, you guys would have to participate and attend an exclusive ball with your pairs. Consider this as a day off , go and have a date and enjoy yourselves" Sumeragi said smiling.

"I decline" all four of them stated.

Sumeragi and the others stared in confusion.

"I respectfully decline, I have some reports to do" Tieria said.

"I'm sorry but I can't, Feldt and Marie can go for our place" Anew said. Lockon and Lyle looked deeper into the ground.

Sumeragi looked suspiciously at them.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes" Lyle replied.

"Sorry to say but we can't do the mission as you say, if it's just individual mission then were fine with it I guess, but if it's just like what you said, I'm sorry but I don't want to participate, I'm sure Tieria wouldn't want to do that either." Lockon looked down.

Tieria looked away from them.

"Same here "Lyle mumbled.

Sumeragi sighed, the other crews present at the moment were sharing some knowing looks and sharing same thoughts.

"Folks look, Setsuna and Feldt couldn't go coz they have missions to do, and so is Allelujah and Marie, I know it'll be harsh of me to say this, but you shouldn't let your personal issues hinder the mission, is that understood?" she said in a cold and ordering voice.

Tieria gave out a defeated sigh, "Roger that" he replied.

"I understand" Lockon said looking at Tieria who's been trying not to look at him.

Anew and Lyle remained silent.

Sumeragi sighed and shook his head.

"If you guys doesn't want to go with each other, you can switch partners, Tieria would have to go with Lyle, and Anew would have to go with Lockon, fair enough?" Sumeragi asked.

Although Lockon was against it, he couldn't do anything but to agree.

"Alright meisters, time for preparations." Sumeragi said.

"So.. what exactly happen between you and Tieria?" Lyle asked

"What happen between you and Anew?" Lockon threw the answer back.

"No fair I asked first" Lyle complained but Lockon didn't respond at all.

Lyle sighed before started explaining.

"We got an argument, she saw me being kissed by a girl from a club" Lyle complained but Lockon laughed at him.

"Hey this is not funny, she's not talking to me for almost 3 days now!" Lyle said.

"Of course she won't! She caught her boyfriend flirting with other girls, how do you expect her to react? Jump in glee?" Lockon replied.

"Look who's the one talking if I didn't knew any better I'd say that Tieria's not talking to you for almost a week by now., so mind explaining why?" Lyle teased.

"He caught me too" Lockon sighed.

"Caught you…?"

"Pinning Feldt on bed.." Lockon mumbled.

"What the hell?" Lyle jumped on his seat and grabbed Lockon's collar.

"Why did you do that for Neil? If I'm in Tieria's place I will not talk to you for years and worst I might broke up with you!" Lyle said.

"You think it will lead to break up?" Lockon's voice was a bit terrified.

"Of course, Goodness, does 6 years of relationship means nothing to you?" Lyle furiously asked.

"Of course not, it means everything for me!" Lockon answered

"The why did you do that? And.. Feldt don't you think that it might ruin their professional relationship?" Lyle asked

Lockon sighed "Apparently they talked and sort everything out and their interactions and relationship as friends were back to normal. Isn't it unfair? How could he easily forgive others?" he complained.

"You're laughing at me for being caught being kissed by a girl but you've done something much worst" Lyle chilled down and went back to his seat.

"I didn't do it purpose, you know, I know the glances I'm given, and I won't do something like that to Feldt, for Christ sake Lyle she's 10 years younger than me and side from that I value Tieria and our relationship more than anything."

"So why did you end up pinning her on bed?"

"It was an accident, I was hugging her coz I told her how much she reminds me of Amy- anyway that's that- I was hugging her when the ship suddenly shake causing us to fall on bed, and in the right timing Tieria walked in and jump into worst possible conclusion!"

Lyle laughed and shook his head. "Man we're really brothers!" Lyle patted Lockon on the shoulder.

"Yeah no need for a DNA test to prove that." Lockon agreed.

They were interrupted when the two subject of their conference entered the room.

Anew was wearing Windsor Black & White Rose with Lace Dress which is fitted at the top and flowy at the bottom with gorgeous lace & rose design.

Lyle looked at her lover admiring how beautiful she was on the dress, Lockon was having the same expression as he saw Tieria.

Apparently in order to complete the mission he had to download his consciousness into a female body once again just like what he did before, although Lockon wasn't able to see him in his disguise the first time he did it because he was up for a different mission.

Tieria was wearing a Windsor black Chiffon Jeweled Dress which perfectly fits his.. her.. (it's more appropriate to refer to him as her now that she's in that body..) slender build, it was above the knee exposing her long and beautiful legs, unexpectedly her long purple hair which is styled with a small clip on the side, blends in with the color of the dress and her pale skin color.

Lockon was also surprised in seeing how accustomed Tieria is in wearing high heels.

The starring contest was broken when Sumeragi spoke.

"Alright, you guys would have to socialize with other people in order to gather information, I don't care if you teamed up one way or another, just focus on the mission" she ordered.

All of the four nodded.

When the four of them were already in the bridge, Lockon pulled Tieria into Hydra, same time as Lyle pulled Anew into Zabanya.

The two girls couldn't complain anymore as they were both dragged by their lovers.

Sumeragi shook her head as the two Gundams launched already.

"Young wild and free" she said as she held her drinks up.


	7. Chapter 7

**warning! extreme yaoi scene! **

Tieria remained quiet inside Hydra, Lockon was constantly paying attention to the silence.

"Tieria look, let me explain." Lockon started.

"Do as what miss Sumeragi says, mission first." Tieria said, his cold voice made Lockon shiver.

"Then after the mission what?" You'll going to avoid me again? Tieria.." Lockon's voice was soft and pleading.

"Let me explain. Please? I'm not doing anything funny with Feldt, she's 10 years younger than me, and I told you before right? You're the only one for me, even if I die and live again I'd still chose you as my lover. Please let's fix everything, I don't want our four years to be ruin by something like that, please trust me. I won't do anything to hurt you, please." Lockon sank deeper into his seat, he sighed in defeat when he got respond for the shorter meister. Maybe everything is over, he didn't want it to be, so after the mission he'll definitely fix everything.

Lockon couldn't actually focus on the mission he was always looking at Tieria, captivated by how Tieria looked, moved and sounded so feminine, it's like he's a female at all. If you will ask somebody that didn't know Tieria they would probably say that she was a woman, a very beautiful woman.

As soon as Lockon gathered enough information he turned back to Tieria only to see him being held close by an unknown man, the unknown man's hands were on Tieria's waist and the bastards face was too close to him, he could feel his blood boiling and his temper starting to rise up.

Tieria was uncomfortable, a part of him wanted to run into Lockon, but a part of him he had to do this for a mission, so needless to say when Lockon approached him and removed the grip of the unknown man from his waist, he let out a sigh of relief and look at Lockon with gratefulness, apology and happiness.

"Would you excuse us gentlemen, my mistress have to meet with other acquaintances." Lockon said as he pulled Tieria.

Once they were out of the unknown man's sight Lockon pulled Tieria into the car and drive away from the venue.

"What are you doing Lockon Stratos? Didn't I say that mission first?" Tieria scolded.

"Mission is accomplished, I've already gathered the needed information" Lockon quietly said.

Tieria grew silent. When they came to their destination which appeared to be an expensive hotel, Lockon gently dragged Tieria inside.

The receptionist was smiling at them when Lockon requested for a king size bed. As soon as he got the keys he pulled Tieria once again but this time Tieria pulled away from his hold.

"Lockon Stratos, look I know you want to talk about us.. but there are still some things we needed to do before discussing our issues and-" Tieria's speech was halt when Lockon carried him bridal style and proceeded to their room.

Needless to say when they came Lockon immediately pin Tieria in the bed. Effectively stilling him by his intense gaze.

"Don't let other guys touch you like that" Lockon started.

"I was just doing it for the mission" Tieria replied

"Even if it's for the mission, I don't want to see other guys touching you or anything like that!" Lockon raised his voice.

"Why? You think it's also fine with me seeing you pinning other girls into your bed?" Tieria replied, he's voice is shaking as he comes close into tears.

Lockon's gaze softened and kiss his lovers lips.

"Tieria please listen to me, I don't have that kind of relationship with Feldt, it's a misunderstanding, I was trying to comfort her by hugging her, coz obviously she got hurt when I told her that I only see her as a younger sister, the sudden movement of the ship caused us to tumble in my bed, that's when you see us, I'm sorry if I hurt you" Lockon apologized as he kissed Tieria's forehead.

Tieria's gaze softened. "I understand, I'm sorry too, I became too stubborn, I didn't even try to understand you and-" Whatever Tieria wanted to say was muffled by Lockon's deep kiss, he slips his tongue into Tieria's.

Lockon's hands slowly moved from his lover's cheeks into her chest, Tieria flinched at Lockon's knowing hold.

"Can I do you in that pretty dress of yours?" Lockon asked with a truly seductive voice.

"You don't really listen to any word I say and do things as you please so why bother asking?" Tieria replied.

Lockon chuckled before kissing him deeply again.

"That is a yes" he said before running his lips from Tieria's lips into his jaw line then into his neck and suck that he knew would turn into a hickey, he wanted to mark Tieria as his, Tieria moaned slightly and arch his back as Lockon went down and pulled Tieria's dress halfway and cupped Tieria's breast before licking it's nipples and suck it.

"L-Lockon if you do that, I'll-" Tieria said as the dress was fully removed from his body and now he's practically naked, Lockon undid his shirt and proceeded back to business.

"Don't. I want you to come with me and say my name when you do." Lockon licked Tieria ears that made the smaller man shivered.

Tieria nodded before he pulled Lockon's face and kissed him deeply, Lockon's hands wandered into her lower body and touched him which brings pleasurable sensation to flow into his body.

Moments later after making Tieria ready for it, Lockon leaned closer and kissed the shorter meister.

"Let me.. please let me be inside you Tieria" Lockon asked.

Tieria nodded sheepishly, he grabbed the blankets beside him when he felt Lockon as his entrance. Considering that it was just his second time using that body, Lockon thought that Tieria's female body is still virgin although he and Tieria had done it many times already. Lockon grabs Tieria's hips as he slowly enter Tieria's inside.

"It will hurt a little but please bare with it." Lockon said before slowly pushing his full length into Tieria's inside.

Tieria stifled a moan as he felt Lockon inside him.

"I won't move until you feel comfortable" Lockon said caressing his lover's cheeks.

"It-It's okay,m-move of you want too" Tieria said.

Lockon complied making slow thrust, but fastened a bit as Tieria's pained expression disappeared. Oh he was so gorgeous looking like that. Hair messy and all too sweaty, he didn't quite know but him looking like that turn Lockon on.

Lockon leaned down and kissed Tieria deeply, a few more thrust and he's going to come.

"Y-you can't come inside m-me" Tieria said breathlessly. Lockon stopped thrusting for a while to look at his lover.

"Why?"

"I-this, this is a female body, so the chance of me getting-" his speech was once again halt when Lockon kissed him deeply once again.

"I don't care, I'm more than prepared in having a permanent life with you, so if this resulted in us having our own little Dynames and Nadleeh, I don't mind" Lockon said before thrusting into Tieria once again.

"L-Lockon..Oh Neil" Tieria said breathlessly, Lockon allowed a smile across his face at the sound of his name echoed into his ears. At one least and well aimed thrust they both came quietly together.

They remained embracing each other for awhile.

"Little Dynames and Nadleeh huh?" Tieria said, it's obvious that he's already sleepy.

"Yeah, why do you want to suggest other names for our future kids?"Lockon said before he tilted Tieria's face and gently kiss him..her.

"Nope the names are nice" Tieria smiled as he leaned closer into Lockon's chest and closed his eyes and they both fell into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Then the most awaited moment finally came.

The sound of the sweet melody echoed in the whole church, everyone present in the scene turned to look at the back as if they've already got the cue.

The view in the entrance of the church made everyone gape at the two people marching through the aisle.

Tieria was slowly walking in her elegant white bridal gown, her beauty and goddess-like features were now visible, although her nervousness was becoming obvious as she looked into her groom,s he held Setsuna's arms tightly but not enough to hurt him. The little boy was wearing a white suit accompanied by a blue necktie, he look so harmless, if people around them doesn't knew who they were, no one would know they were the same persons who almost blasted off the whole world eight years ago.

Lockon looked at his bride-to-be, As far as Lockon could remember it was a day that he could also refer as a so called- blessing-in-disguise when an accident happen. Probably a month before their wedding Tieria was sent into a mission by Sumeragi to attend a ball on a female disguise, well not just female disguise, but totally in a female body. The trick is that Tieria is an innovade, yes. So he could just download his consciousness into a living body or what he merely define as container. He and Tieria were sent for a whole day mission on Earth, what they didn't expect is the news that Christina blurted when they came back..

"What do you mean I can't go back to my body again?" Tieria asked..

"The part where we store your body was the part that the enemies destroyed when

we were attacked" Sumeragi explained. "Unfortunately the details about your DNA is also destroyed":

"So you mean I won't be able to go back into being male again?" Tieria calmly

asked..

Why is he still calm? Lockon had to mentally ask himself..

"Unfortunately, Yes.. but..but it's okay I- I mean look into the bright side and-"

Sumeragi tried to calm him..well her.. but was cut by Tieria..

"I don't really mind.. Innovades meant to be gender-less anyway.. I have to report to

Veda.. excuse me" Tieria said and walk out..

"You guys did it on purpose, didn't you? Lockon looked suspiciously at Sumeragi, the woman just shrugged and take a drink.

"So.." Sumeragi faced Lockon with a knowing look..

Lockon twitched..

"What?" he asked..

"Should I start preparing the bridal gown?" Sumeragi teased, Lockon blushed..

Lockon smiled at the flashback while still looking at the two while marching in the isle.

As soon as Tieria reached the altar she caught as sight of Allelujah trying his best not to cry once again, obviously the right decision had been made when they choose Setsuna instead of the super soldier, coz even before Allelujah had been emotional about the whole marriage.

Lockon was smiling all the way, Tieria couldn't help but notice how handsome Lockon is with the white suite he's wearing paired with a black necktie, he knew to well that Lockon was attractive even from the beginning, his right eye was already healed, not even a scar was visible.

When she stepped in the front, Tieria was already trembling, she couldn't actually look into Lockon's eye, so needless to say when Setsuna left her side to sit beside the other crews, Lockon reached for Tieria's hands which is now completely frozen and cold as ice. Lockon chuckled, Tieria glared at him but the blush playing across her cheeks is making her a lot more stunning that scary.

Lockon had to ease her by kissing her hands and smiled warmly at her.

The whole ceremony started, Tieria tried to cool herself down but she just couldn't. Lockon enjoyed the vast difference in the temperature, he held Tieria's hands tightly as if telling her not to worry because he's always by her side always. Tieria grip his hands as well making the brunette man smile.

The whole ceremony was interrupted when they heard somebody.. no some people sobbing.

The couple looked at their back only to see Allelujah weeping while being held by Marie, sitting at his back was Patrick Collasaur who actually became friends with Lockon, even after knowing that he's the one who almost took the sniper's right eye, he was dramatically trying not to cry was comforted by General Captain Mannequin, it's obvious from the look of her face that she wanted to drag the immortal collasaur out of the church. Another person sobbed, it's was the Union's Ace Graham Acre who purposely held his hands into his mouth to silence himself, it was Billy Katagiri who comforted him by patting the emotional lieutenant.

After an awkward silence the priest proceeded to the marriage vows.

"Neil Dylandy, since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent." Lockon held Tieria's hands "Do you take Tieria Erde to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

Lockon looked at Tieria making the purple haired meister blush, he smiled warmly at her once again.

"I do" he replied.

The priest turned to Tieria, which makes her felt a pang of nervousness flood her whole body.

"Do you Tieria Erde, take Neil Dylandy to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?

"I do" she said while looking straight in her grooms eyes.

The priest continues, Saji Crossroad stepped in front as he offered them both with a congratulatory smile as he held the cushion.

"The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today they will exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken and to love each other unconditionally." The priest said, Lockon took the cue and picked up one of the rings.

He held Tieria's right hand before stating his vows.

"With this ring, I offer you the sign of my love, I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you and I'll gladly live a permanent life with you." Lockon stated before he slipped the ring on to his finger slowly.

Tieria could feel tears welling up from the corner of her eyes, took the ring from the cushion as well and took Lockon's hand into his own.

"With this ring I offer you the sign of my love, I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you and I'll gladly live a permanent life with you." Tieria spoke before slipping the ring on to Lockon's finger.

Lockon smiled as he saw tears slowly falling from his bride's face, he smile reassuring at her before wiping the tears. Tieria smiled back in return.

"You have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. And by the power enthroned in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The priest announced.

This is one moment wherein everyone from the church grew silent, well the can't be blamed after all this is the most awaited part of the whole ceremony.

Tieria couldn't take much more of the silence, she leaned closer and gave Lockon a quick peck on the lips. Before looking away blushing. Lockon looked surprised for awhile before chuckling, and again Tieria's initial reaction is to glare.

"Now that's not how I want it" Lockon complained.

Tieria blushed deeper and glared even more. "What do you mean?"

Lockon smiled "This" he said before he pulled Tieria into his arms and gave her a deep passionate and meaningful kiss.

At that everyone from the from the church stood happily and clapped their hands, they were cheering for the couples. Allelujah, Patrick and Graham finally broke down into tears.

Lockon and Tieria looked happily at them. The two marched outside before, Tieria tossed the bouquet which landed on Lyle's arms.

Lockon chuckled "Hey Lyle don't you think it's suppose to be Anew catching the bouquet?"

Lyle smirked. "Now, now brother that's discrimination, it would still work right?" he said before looked at Anew who looked away blushing.

Lyle chuckled. Tieria's smiling at the view, when Lockon picked her up bridal style and carry him.

"So, we'll be making our own little Dynames and Nadleeh" Lockon said.

The whole crowd cheered at them.

When the bridal car left. Setsuna stared and grew silent for awhile before he turned to Marina.

"Marina Ismail" he called.

Marina turned to look at him..

"Hmm? what is it Setsuna?" she said.

"Let's make our little Exia too." he said in a serious matter making Marina blush and the other to laugh. In this one moment wherein the world's largest military group laughed together as one proved that even after a feud, peace and happiness can still be achieved.

The next thing Tieria knew is that she's being pinned down the bed and being kissed by Lockon, this is definitely a start of something new.

* * *

Five years later.

"Daddy!" a little brunette boy called as he glomps into his daddy's arms.

"Hey I'm home, Dynames, have you been a good boy?" Lockon asked the little boy in his hands.

The kid nodded and smiled happily at his dad.

"Dynames, don't just run off like that" Tieria said.

"I'm home" Lockon said and smiled before kissing Tieria's cheeks.

"Welcome home" she greeted. Lockon smiled back in return.

"Daddy, me and Nadleeh too." The little boy said. Lockon smiled before smiling at the little boy in his arms and kissed his forehead.

He went to their little princess sleeping and kissed her forehead too.

It was very soothing having a peaceful life with his own family. Lockon smiled happily while watching his kids and wife together, he went and hugged Tieria from the back and kissed his cheeks.

"You know we could still make little Virtue, Hydra, Seraphim and Seravee, Raphael too.. if you want" Lockon teased.

Tieria rolled her yes before kissing his cheeks back in return.

"Lockon Stratos, you're way out of the line again." Tieria warned.

"Hai, Hai" Lockon said before giving a warm smile at his wife.

It's definitely a dream come true.

* * *

Th End :'))


End file.
